


A Day in the Life of a Fed Ex Worker

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Deadman is his weird neighbor, Fluff, M/M, Sam is asexual, i will fight for this, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Sam's a tired single dad struggling to manage his job, his baby and his blossoming relationship with his weird neighbor. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Deadman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	A Day in the Life of a Fed Ex Worker

"Please Amelie, no one else can."

"Sam I'm already ready on a tight schedule as it is. What about your boyfriend?" The FedEx delivery man sighed as he hooked his three month old daughter into her car seat. Juggling the phone, the diaper bag and the next stop's package the man struggled to get in his front seat.

"A.) He's not my boyfriend and B.) The hospital called him in this morning before we found out the babysitter was gone."

"Sam, it's just a few hours. All your doing is delivering a few packages. How much worse could it be with one little baby?"

"Says the woman who's never had children.''

"And never plan on it either." With that she hung up and Sam was left alone in the delivery truck, Louise happily babbling as she played with a small rabbit toy. Sam hit his head hard on the wheel, not even caring that it began to loudly honk.

''I hate my life...."


End file.
